


Explosive Hearts

by occultclysms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gambling, Kissing, M/M, Poker, he also has a cat, minhyuk doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Minhyuk is not famous for making good decisions. No one would ever claim he is, and he’s okay with that. Because up until this point, nothing bad has happened to him even when he fucks up. There’s always someone to help him out of the shitty situation that he manages to get himself into.Sadly, it doesn’t seem as if he’ll be as lucky this time. Tonight, Minhyuk finds himself in what he would call the diagon alley of gambling.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Melody Fic Fest





	Explosive Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> based off the song good thing by nct 127 !

Minhyuk is not famous for making good decisions. No one would ever claim he is, and he’s okay with that. Because up until this point, nothing bad has happened to him even when he fucks up. There’s always someone to help him out of the shitty situation that he manages to get himself into.

Sadly, it doesn’t seem as if he’ll be as lucky this time. Tonight, Minhyuk finds himself in what he would call the diagon alley of gambling. Originally, he just wanted some good food from San Francisco’s Chinatown, but now he’s more than a bit lost. With no clue of how to get back to where he should be, Minhyuk decides to go into one of these places and just hopes that they serve food.

There’s people swarming around everywhere and Minhyuk just wants some snack food- and directions maybe. But, somehow, he ends up at a poker table with some crazy sexy guy. He has a tattoo (well, one visible, but who knows) and an eyebrow piercing. He looks like he could easily crush Minhyuk to death— which isn’t something he’s generally into- but this guy pulls it off.

No one introduces themselves, so Minhyuk has to internally refer to the sexy guy as sexy guy during the entire game. Oh yeah, did Minhyuk mention he’s never played poker once in his life? He has no idea what the fuck he’s doing, but he’s trying to keep a straight face since he thinks that’s something people do. 

His cards don’t seem that bad. He has the sense that bigger numbers are better, and tries to follow along. Some of the stuff they say as the game goes on makes zero sense to Minhyuk. Like, what is being called throughout this? But so far, two other guys have ‘folded’ then put their cards down, which seems like a good thing for him.

“Any final bets,” the sexy guy says when there’s only two of them left. Minhyuk swallows. There’s a bunch of chips in front of him that definitely aren’t his in a legal sense, but he pushes them all in anyways because that’s what happens in movies.

“All in.” Minhyuk has no clue what he’s doing, but sexy guy is eying him up and down, which might be a good sign that he’ll get laid. Though it could also mean he’s about to be eaten alive. Which is much less sexy.

“That isn’t that smart,” sexy guy mumbles.

“Oh yeah, why is that?” Minhyuk asks, far too bold for his own good. “I’ve never even played poker before, so getting second is perfectly fine with me.” Sexy guy’s eyes widen and he chuckles.

“You have some nerve betting all your money then,” he replies and Minhyuk forces himself to maintain eye contact.

“Maybe I do, but these aren’t my chips. I just sat down here and someone set them down in front of me,” Minhyuk defends. Sexy guy cocks his eyebrow (the one with the piercing) and Minhyuk grits his teeth as something akin to anxiety settles in his gut.

“I’m sure whoever’s they are won’t like that you lost all their money, then... but just cause’ you’re amusing, I’ll go all in as well.” Sexy guy pushes his much larger stack of chips into the center and smirks.

“Also,” Minhyuk drawls. “What’s your name? I keep referring to you as sexy guy in my brain, but that’s getting old.” 

“Changkyun.” Changkyun smiles at Minhyuk and sets his cards down on the table, face up. Minhyuk swallows. He has no idea how good that is or if it’s even a valid set of cards. Minhyuk takes a breath and puts his cards down.

“For the record, I don’t know what any of this means,” Minhyuk states. “Anyway, is there food in here?” Changkyun reaches his arms around the whole stack of chips before glancing at Minhyuk, taken aback.

“Where do you think you are? Everyone in here is gambling, not eating hot wings,” Changkyun says.

“Ooh, is there a good hot wing place open at this hour?” Minhyuk asks eagerly.

“You cannot be real,” Changkyun mutters, standing up from the table. “Come with me.” Minhyuk swallows and obliges, tailing Changkyun to a quieter section of the gambling center. Changkyun is going to kill Minhyuk, he decides. Yup, this is it. Hopefully someone can care for his cat Peaches at home. Though she’s always been independent. Except for when Minhyuk leaves, then suddenly she’s attached. Oh no, Minhyuk can’t die.

Changkyun pulls Minhyuk into a store room that’s far too dim for Minhyuk’s liking. If he’s going to be murdered by a sexy man, he deserves to see his face before he dies. Minhyuk should really be more worried about this. His number one concern is his cat, which doesn’t seem like enough.

“If you’re going to kill me, you have to care for my cat,” Minhyuk declares. “That’s the deal.”

“What?” Changkyun asks. “I was going to ask if you have a way to pay me back because I don’t think you realize how much money you lost. Normally I have no sympathy for idiots like you, but you’re endearing. Like a deer that can’t walk yet.” 

“You sound like you’re describing prey, and I don’t know if I should be offended by that or not,” Minhyuk counters. “Though you’re right, I have no clue how much money I lost.”

“Let me see how much you have,” Changkyun requests and Minhyuk nods, shoving his hand in his pocket.

“Can you turn a light on though, it’s fucking dark in here,” Minhyuk mumbles and Changkyun flicks a switch, lighting up the whole room. “Much better.” Minhyuk pulls all the contents of his pockets out and looks it over in his hand. “Will you accept thirteen dollars and thirty five cents, a piece of gum and an expired condom as payment?” Minhyuk outstretches his hand and Changkyun looks unimpressed.

“You lost over ten grand out there.”

“Yeah, I don’t have that much money. Unless you count all my money in stock piled beanie babies, but those need a particular audience.”

“You’re not real,” Changkyun mutters. “Alright, what’s your name?”

“Minhyuk Lee.” Minhyuk shoves his things back into his pocket and looks at Changkyun. “Do you even really need the ten grand though? Because you already have a dragon tattoo and an eyebrow piercing which makes you hotter than money can buy.”

“I can’t tell if I want to slap you or kiss you,” Changkyun says.

“I’m going to go with the second one, but I suppose I’m a bit biased in this case.”

“Shut up.” Minhyuk nods and Changkyun presses Minhyuk against a wall. Their mouths clash and Minhyuk tries to keep up with Changkyun’s pace, but he can’t as it’s been longer than he would like to admit since he last kissed a guy. Changkyun’s tongue prods at Minhyuk’s lips and he lets Changkyun in who immediately explores every crevice of Minhyuk’s mouth. When Minhyuk tries to return the favor, he notices that Changkyun has a tongue piercing.

“I didn’t think you could get any hotter,” Minhyuk says, pulling away. “But clearly I was wrong.”

“My tongue stud?” Changkyun sticks out his tongue and Minhyuk wishes it were more socially acceptable to grab someone’s tongue. Since Minhyuk is trying to recover his first impression, he restrains himself.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk agrees. “Anyway, I’m glad to go back to kissing now, I just had to get that out of my system.” Changkyun gives Minhyuk a bewildered look, as Minhyuk seems to have that effect on him, but dives right back into kissing him. Minhyuk kisses back as best he can, but he thinks he needs the element of surprise on his hand. Letting his hands wander, Minhyuk’s hands hold Changkyun’s waist delicately before reaching down to pinch Changkyun’s butt who makes a shocked sound into Minhyuk’s mouth.

“Did you just grab my ass?” Changkyun asks.

“Yes? Is that not where this is going?” Minhyuk asks, worried he had somehow managed to fuck this up. Changkyun just shakes his head and starts kissing down the column of Minhyuk’s neck. “I’m genuinely so confused.”

“Stop thinking.” 

“I can do that.” Changkyun’s clearly quite experienced with his mouth. He leaves hickeys with ease on Minhyuk’s neck, and he sighs at the feelings. If he lives to see tomorrow, literally no one is going to believe him about this. Someone knocks on the outside of the door to the store room and Changkyun pulls away.

“I’m dealing with something in here, give me a minute.” The footsteps fade away from the door and Changkyun turns his attention back to Minhyuk. “I like you, so don’t pay me the money. But you gotta go on at least one date with me and give me your number.”

“That’s more than fair,” Minhyuk reaches to pull out his phone, but finds nothing there. “I don’t have my phone with me.” 

“How?”

“Well, I had it when I walked in I think, so maybe someone stole it. It has a virus anyway, so I hope whoever has it has fun,” Minhyuk says.

“You’re unbelievable. Just put your number in my phone then.” Changkyun hands over his phone and Minhyuk decides to think ahead and type his email instead.

“There’s my email, since I know I’ll still have access to that tomorrow. Probably.” Changkyun shakes his head and smiles.

“I’ll email you tomorrow, then,” Changkyun mumbles.

“Have fun winning lots of money,” Minhyuk wishes, giving Changkun a tiny wave as he walks out of the room. Well, this worked out much better than he expected. He could have ended up dead, but instead he just got a date. Now to figure out how to get home to Peaches.


End file.
